


Envy (Invidia)

by acheaptrickandacheesyoneline, Nightkeepyr, Weareallstoriesintheend



Series: Got Sinning on My Mind [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Accidental Exhibitionism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Non-consentual voyeurism according to character, Olicity from third perspective, Pining, Smut, Voyeurism, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/pseuds/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: Sex.Seven Sins Style.Envy...It hurt. It hurt like hell.But he still couldn't walk away.





	Envy (Invidia)

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be a mixture of Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy in varying pairings...triplings? They will be tagged so you know what you're getting and can choose to continue reading, or wait for the next sin.
> 
> This first fic is by [Nightkeepyr](archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/works)
> 
> I haven't checked or read this since I wrote it a few months ago, so I apologise for mistakes or if it sucks.
> 
> Special thanks to [Weareallarestoriesintheend](archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend) and [acheaptrickandcheesyoneline](archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/pseuds/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline)

****

 

 

 

**Envy (Invidia)  
**

**\--- >**

 

_“Jealousy is the tie that binds, and binds, and binds.” ~ Helen Rowland_

He should’ve walked away the moment he first heard the moan. Should’ve turned around and ignored the thirst that had dragged him into full consciousness in the middle of the night. Should’ve returned to the room that wasn’t his, to the mattress that took his weight not quite the way he was used to, to the sheets that carried a less lonely, fresh scent, and tried to sleep off more than a couple of hours of a heavy week spent locking down suppliers and other preparations for the opening of Verdant two point oh.

Instead, Tommy found himself in some weird trance, his body on auto-pilot, his bare footfalls instinctively lightening, breaths hitching, softening as he stepped closer to the mezzanine railing overlooking the living room of his best friend’s loft, slack jawed, his mind going off in a hundred different directions yet simultaneously focused, unable to look away.

God, he knew he could’ve passed off a couple of seconds of staying there as confusion and drowsy ignorance, but his feet wouldn’t fucking move. The dark, hot feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach, the rush of blood to his cock, wouldn’t let him.

Rather than push him away, the almost dizzying thrum in his veins drew him closer. Tommy knew the feeling all too well, knew exactly what it was. He was jealous. So goddamn jealous, he could almost feel the covetous tendrils wrap around his heart.

Of course they had sex. Of course they did. It would be naive, idiotic to believe otherwise. Getting an  eyeful though… Fuck. It hurt. It hurt like hell.

But he still couldn’t walk away.

Felicity was splayed over a couple of sofa cushions that were now strewn across the hardwood floor, her loose blonde curls fanning the chocolate, buttery leather, her naked body glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Oliver was shirtless, his T-shirt rumpled on top of the fucking adorable pyjamas she’d been wearing when Tommy had called it a night, kneeling between her spread legs, curved forward, gripping her calves, his shoulder blades taut, totally focused on her fingers moving and out of her pussy.

Jesus.

He could see how fucking wet she was from here. Could hear it through his pulse pounding in his ears.

The slide of her fingers was hypnotic and Tommy fell under their spell, afraid to breathe, to blink, as Oliver leaned forward infinitesimally, as if he wasn’t aware of it, as if he just needed to be closer. His lips parted as he exhaled, and Felicity gasped, her back arched, as his breath ghosted across her slick skin. She was so damn beautiful any day, but like this, she was a dream, a fucking goddess.

Deep down, some sane part of him was still screaming, begging Tommy to save himself from the agony, reminding him that this wasn’t for him to see, that it wasn’t too late. But the longer he stood there, rooted to the spot, half struggling for air, his feet frozen in place as his cock thickened, throbbed in time to his erratic heartbeat, the quieter the voice became, the stronger the pull, the need, the helpless, crushing want, the had to have.

He watched breathlessly, as Felicity’s knees lowered, revealing more of her to his…no, fuck, to  _Oliver’s_  gaze, her fingertips trailing up along her swollen outer lips slowly. He silently urged them higher.

“That’s it…tap your clit again.” Oliver growled lowly, his knuckles briefly whitening as he tightened his hold on her legs, and Tommy almost jerked back, startled. The words might as well have come from him. He wished they could’ve.

“Oh, god, Oliver.”

Her index finger lifted and lightly hit her exposed bundle of nerves, and Tommy’s lungs burned as her hips undulated, bringing her pussy a breath closer to Oliver’s mouth.

Tommy barely managed to bite back a groan as her other hand glided up the toned lines of her belly, lingering on the curve of her breast. God, watching her soft hands on her body had him so damn hard, it made his head spin. He could fucking feel his slit leaking, his sweats clinging to the tip of his dick, and he fought tooth and nail, clinging like hell to his last tiny remaining bit of sketchy morality, so that he didn’t yank his pants down and start fucking his own first right there on the landing.

Christ almighty.

Oliver pressed his knees into the floor and rose slightly. His spine rolled rhythmically, all the goddamn muscles, down to the dimples just above the waistband of his clearly unbuttoned jeans, hanging dangerously low, rippled as he hunched over her. Judging by her expression, the front of him more or less did the same thing, and she appreciated the hell out of the view.

“Please…” Felicity mewled so softly, Tommy almost missed it. “Please.” She said again, louder this time.

Arousal tinged bitterness coated the back of Tommy’s mouth, burned down his throat as the word spilled from her lips over and over, sending shivers down his back. He wanted to be the one making her beg and plead, the one driving her out her mind with lust.

He caught the brief flash of Oliver’s wicked hot smirk, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip, before he gave her what she wanted and lowered his head between her legs, nudging her hand out of the way.

Felicity whimpered Oliver’s name helplessly, murmured something he couldn’t quite catch, rolled her nipple between her fingers as Oliver teased her clit, taking his time,  building her up. She inhaled sharply, her back bowed even more, curving spectacularly as he finally moved down and lapped at her.

Oliver’s  hands moved to her thighs, holding her open while he tilted his head to get even deeper, moaning against her slick folds, presumably thrusting and twisting his tongue inside her, the sound ricocheting through Tommy, sending sparks of electricity up his balls.

Felicity’s hands dropped to Oliver’s hair, pulling the short, sweat matted strands, keeping his head right where she needed it. More sweat beaded between her breasts as he sucked and licked, worked her over.

Tommy’s pulse skittered, hammered even louder through his body, echoing in his skull as he wondered just how sweet she tasted, if she’d suck her lip between her teeth just as hard, try and buck her hips the same way if it was his mouth, not his best friend’s, on her, if it was his tongue.

This was fucking torture. Being so close, and yet so, so damn far.

Felicity’s head thrashed against the cushion, every ounce of her pleasure he wasn’t lucky to give her, showing on her face and her trembling, flushed skin.

She turned towards Tommy suddenly, and he stumbled back, deeper into the shadows, adrenaline and guilt flooding his system at the thought of getting caught.

Relief almost brought him to his knees when it foggily registered that her eyes were too tightly shut to see him, that the obscene, wet sounds of Oliver devouring her pussy hadn’t abruptly stopped.

In fact, as soon as she looked back at the man between her thighs, he went at her even harder, his eyes locked on her every reaction, reading her with a deep seated confidence that showed Tommy just how well Oliver knew her body. He knew how to lick, and when to suck, use his teeth; how to keep her on the knife point of ecstasy, bringing her closer over and over till he decided when to send her spiralling over the edge.

Oliver reached up and placed the arch of her foot onto his shoulder, stretched her open wider with his thumbs, closed  his mouth over her and swallowed  hungrily, ripping half sobs and ragged groans from Felicity’s lips as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her entire body trembling as her orgasm hit.

Her soft husky cries of release filled the room, taunted him, drummed mercilessly in the pauses between his shallow breaths, and Tommy couldn’t take it anymore.

He shoved his sweats down his thighs, and fisted his dick, tugging with angry, damn near brutal strokes as the oily vines of resentment clawed at him, sinking deeper through his chest with each thudding beat of his heart. He bit on the inside of his cheek, hard enough to draw blood, glaring as he squeezed harder. This went beyond hurting now, it was slowly suffocating him.

“Fuck. I’ll never get over how good you taste, how you feel on my tongue, sliding down my throat.” Oliver groaned, lifting his head.

Tommy’s stomach clenched painfully, his movements stilling briefly, when he saw how wet Oliver’s face was - Felicity’s juices smeared across his swollen lips, dripping into bristles along his jaw, when he got a glimpse of how deliciously worked over her pussy was, rubbed pink by his scruff - before he dipped down and brushed his mouth over her hip bone and up, leaving a glistening trail on her skin as he slowly moved his way up her body to claim her mouth with his.

Each of her pants and breathless gasps splintered Tommy’s heart, allowing more of the punishing darkness to fill the cracks. The dregs of his sanity demanded he walk the fuck away, run even, but his feet still stubbornly refused to get on board.

Felicity’s fingernails scraped Oliver’s neck, his shoulders, and down his back, as she pulled his weight down on top of her, her lips parting for him instantly, taking him deep, moaning into the kiss as she tasted herself. Oliver rolled his hips, grinding against her as he pressed his thumb against the pulse throbbing in her neck.

Seeing Oliver’s mouth on hers like this was almost overwhelmingly too intimate for Tommy, which was ridiculous  considering he’d just seen him get  her off with said mouth. But the _history_  and the silent messages in the way they fitted together, moved together, looked at one another with heavy lidded eyes, when they drew back for air, was as unnerving as it was arousing.

The overwhelming combination made Tommy’s skin feel uncomfortably tight, and his hand sped up around his cock, the slick glide up and down his shaft drowning out the wisps of mental pleading to shut down this morbid need to continue torturing himself.

He had no acceptable reason to stay, but he was officially fucking passed sense now. He’d made the choice, and he had to live with what he knew would be the devastating emotional aftermath of his actions.

Somehow after this, when he had the strength to walk away, he’d have to find a way to be able to look them both in the eye, to carry on as ‘normal’, to fucking pretend he hadn’t seen a damn thing, hadn’t heard a fuck hot sound,  hadn’t wanted to reach out, get rid of every inch of space, and touch, taste so goddamn badly.

Somehow. Some…fucking…how.

Tommy exhaled raggedly, trying to shake off some of the growing panic as he watched Felicity’s hands slide down the denim hugging Oliver’s ass, working them down as much as she could without breaking away from his mouth. She abandoned the attempt for a moment as Oliver cupped her cheek, tilted her head, drove into her mouth with deepening strokes.

Oliver eventually pulled back, drawing in heavy lungfuls of air as he reared  back onto his knees, and yanked his jeans down till they rode his lower thighs, bowing his head , groaning in relief as his cock sprung free.

Tommy’s eyes widened as he sucked in a startled breath, and gripped just below the crown of his own dick,  desperately trying not to nut right then, as he got his first look at Oliver unrestrained.

Jesus. Christ.

Even from this angle, his best friend was…fucking beautiful.

Oliver’s cock was thick, flushed,  curving toward tense abs, practically trickling out precome. Tommy hissed as the clear fluid dripped onto Felicity’s skin. He tried to tamp down the urge to lap it up, to savour that musky saltiness on his tongue. Fuck. He wasn’t allowed to feel this way. He wasn’t.

Felicity reached down and traced the vein running down his length, and Tommy damn near cried with shocked disbelief  as Oliver’s cock filled out further, the velvety skin stretching taut beneath her fingers.

He was basically salivating, silently cursing how badly he wanted to feel the thrum of Oliver’s blood under his skin for himself, feel him fucking throb under his tongue.

Guilt shrouded Tommy, even as his cock swelled in his palm. He’d never said the words out loud, but the truth…it twisted his soul, burdened him on a daily basis, threatened to ruin everything, rob him of his constants. Even so, there in the depraved dark, he permitted his stare to linger on his best friend, on the sweat slick, almost dauntingly gorgeous lines of his body,  _and_  the breathtakingly beautiful woman who had both their hearts, even if she… _they_ didn’t know it.

God, it was so wrong to be using the two of them this way. Without their knowledge, or consent, but he was too weak to stop. Heaven help him, he was too desperate for any kind of connection right now, even this pitiful, fucked up one sided one.

Felicity let out a throaty purr mixed with a whimper that totally fucked Tommy’s thought processes up, as Oliver crawled back up her body, slanting his mouth back on top of hers with an intensity that had her hooking her legs over his ass, and her writhing beneath him within a few seconds.

Tommy watched in wrenching  fascination as the faint blush on her body deepened, making her skin almost glow in the soft light of the dying fire.

Oliver balanced on one arm, the veins running up his forearm distending distractedly, and pushed down on her thigh as he shifted, twisting his hips sinfully, before thrusting inside of her, his tight ass cheeks clenching as he drank down her muffled groan.

Felicity’s hips snapped up to meet Oliver’s and her head dropped back - hanging half off the cushion, her hair dragging against the floor - baring the elongated curve of her flushed throat, her eyelashes fluttering as she breathed out a strangled, “O-oh…my god…so - good.”

“Goddamn, Felicity - fuck.” Oliver cursed, the edge in his voice so fucking filthy it made the skin beneath Tommy’s sac tingle. Oliver tangled his fingers in her golden, silky strands, and lowered his mouth to the hollow above her chest, lapped up the salt on her skin, tracing a path across her sternum with his tongue, as he rocked against her, his hips and lower back rolling, teasing her in a way that had Tommy half drunk, imagining how it would feel to have Oliver’s hips move like that, his cock rubbing against Tommy’s while his teeth sunk into Tommy’s neck.

“Harder.” Felicity murmured, sending a rush of white heat through Tommy’s veins. He wasn’t gonna fucking last much longer.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked, laving circles on her skin, tightening his hold on her hair, lifting her to look at him.

She blinked sluggishly as Oliver watched her silently, waiting for something. Tommy held his breath as he waited too.

“Harder…please.”

God. Damn.

Tommy’s brain shut down, completely hazed over as the prickly heat spread from his taint, up his belly. He struggled to keep his eyes open, to focus. His fist flexed and tightened around his cock as Oliver’s expression shifted before he eased  back, and pumped in deep,  sliding them a couple of inches across the living room floor.

“Oh…” Felicity’s body spasmed beneath him. “God.”

“Too..much?” Oliver panted out.

“No… Please…oh  - fuck - please,” She rambled, “More…”

Tommy all but shredded his sweats with his left hand, he was holding on so tensely, trying not to lose his shit as Oliver pulled back out before driving his dick in even deeper.

Over and over, he  _fucked_  her, and Felicity’s slurred moans faded into strung out, garbled groans as Oliver shifted back onto his knees, using them as leverage as he pushed down and in, stroking her pussy with his cock again, and again. Surging in slow then picking up the pace till she could only take it mindlessly,  then dialling it back, easing her down before revving her up from zero all over.

Oliver’s stroke game was un-fucking-real. And his stamina…Jesus.  Tommy could feel the sweat run down the back of his neck as he breathed through clenched teeth, his wrist moving in time with Oliver’s thrusts, the steady stream of precome from his slit making the glide crazy effortless, the slick sounds of him jerking off drowned out by Oliver’s hips and ridiculously sexy low grunts and rough breaths.

Tommy  wondered fleetingly how much they were holding back, trying to keep it down because he was staying over…but then the thought flat out  disintegrated when Felicity’s thigh twitched under Oliver’s palm, as though she was trying to roll her hips under his relentless onslaught.  Her toes curled, her lips parted as the second orgasm Tommy got to witness hit.

This one seemed to go on and on, racking her body with wave after fucking glorious wave of blissed out tremors. Oliver grit his teeth as he rode her through it, his hips not once losing momentum as he cut off the choked cries ripping from her lungs with his tongue.

Oliver barely gave her a moment to come down before he released her mouth, wrapped an arm around her, and rolled them over so that his back was on the floor with Felicity straddling him, his cock pistoning back into her,feverish sweat coating his arms and chest as he moved like a man possessed, like he had some serious shit to prove.

Oliver double cupped Felicity’s ass, digging his fingertips into her as he spread her open, and Tommy could no longer keep it together. His own release crashed over him; warm, thick streams of come coated the inside of his fist, seeped through his fingers, as soon as he got a perfect, full on view of Oliver’s bare cock stretching her pussy open while he worked her up and down, her arousal fucking dripping down his balls.

Tommy clamped his free hand over his mouth, stifling the stuttered groan threatening to spill and out that they weren’t as alone as they thought. Christ. He slumped against the wall, siphoning in air through his nose, shuddering from head to toe as the intensity pulled him under, submerging him in blistering sensation.

Oliver looked up at her, his eyes barely open as he lifted and pulled Felicity into his thrusts, dragging his index fingers down the slick skin where the two of them were joined.

Tommy’s head connected with the cool exposed brick behind him as he whispered his best friend’s name, riding out the aftershocks of one of the most consuming climaxes in his nutting portfolio. And still, Oliver continued to kill him.

“You got one more for me, Felicity?” Oliver rasped.

“Jesus…” Felicity moaned as she rocked, the ends of her hair sticking to her back as she moved on top of him.

“You gonna give it to me…” Oliver asked her, his voice cracking slightly as he curled up towards her, and pulled her arms behind her, pushing her breasts against his chest, “…you gonna keep me in deep - come on my cock one more time…” Tommy stepped forward on shaky legs, wanting to shout out ‘yes’ for her, just to get him to fucking stop, “…gonna squeeze me so goddamn tight…and soak me?”

“Oliver -”

“That’s it, god, you’re so fucking beautiful…c’mon…relax…for me…one more.”

Her back arched and Oliver cursed as her pelvis tilted, undoubtedly pulling him in a little further. She sobbed as another orgasm broke, and Tommy’s heart pounded, mesmerised by the intensity tightening Oliver’s face as he let go of her hands and traced the notches of her spine; by the pleasure rushing through Felicity as the tension mounted, then drained from her body.

Oliver powered through another handful of strokes like a motherfucking  champ, holding Felicity close as she went limp against him, before he cursed in fragments, bucking so hard he lifted them both up.

“Gonna…come…oh, Jesus, gonna -”

Felicity hooked her arms under Oliver’s and buried her face in his neck as he jerked, and pulsed in her, his chest rumbling as he sunk into her, filling her with his come. “Oh…sweet- Fuuuck.” Oliver groaned, his eyes closing as he fell apart.

Tommy’s own eyes squeezed shut as his half hard dick twitched, the lack of sight magnifying the guttural snarls falling from Oliver’s mouth. God, he sounded so good letting go.

Tommy listened to every hitch, mentally catalogued every grunt and expletive, so he could replay it over and over, so caught up in the beauty of it, that he almost forgot he wasn’t supposed to be standing there.

He lifted his head to steal one last visual before making tracks - his eyes darting over Oliver’s thighs, the curve of Felicity’s ass and hips, the slope of her neck, the scruff covering Oliver’s jaw, his lips - And froze.

Oliver was resting his chin on Felicity’s shoulder. Looking right at him.

Fuck, looking right  _in_  him, his eyes darkening with something Tommy couldn’t read, his breaths uneven, taking in Tommy’s messy hair, the sweats hurriedly pushed down, his still trembling abs, the goddamn come dripping from his hand.

Fear and shame flayed Tommy from the inside out, he wanted to crawl out his skin, but he stood there helplessly.

He couldn’t look away. Couldn’t hide. Couldn’t deny his guilt, his bone deep want. What he’d always wanted.

He’d made the choice.

He’d stayed.

And now his best friend knew.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for taking the time to read :) ~ Nightkeepyr


End file.
